


Dorm Room

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feminization, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: Dean visits Sam at college while his roommate is away.





	Dorm Room

Dean knocks on the door, licking his lips and fidgeting with his coat nervously as he waits for the door to open. And when it does he gets a front-row seat to a beaming Sam.

“C’mon,” his brother says, pulling him inside urgently. The second he’s in, Sam’s already pulling at Dean’s clothes and attacking his mouth. Dean takes a quick glance around the small room and notices the other bed, empty.

“Your roommate won’t mind if-?”

“He’s gone for the night. Staying at his girlfriend’s place. Usually doesn’t come back for a few days, so we’re good.”

Sam’s back to kissing Dean and Dean can’t find any reason to argue. He lets Sam lead him to the bed and strip each other completely. It’s not long before Dean’s splayed out beneath his brother, legs spread for Sam to rest between. Dean holds his breath as Sam presses his dick to Dean’s hole, locking eye with him for reassurance. But before he can start pushing in, the lock on the door stirs.

“Shit,” Sam breathes and scrambles to get off of Dean, “uhh just hide under the blankets, pretend you’re asleep.”

“He won’t notice the two pairs of men’s boots at the foot of your bed??”

“Shut up and just get under there-!”

The door swings open and Dean ducks under immediately, listens to what’s going on outside the blankets.

“Shh.” He hears Sam’s voice, “I have someone over.” Sam’s whispering and the other boy whispers back.

“Oh, shit dude, sorry.”

“I thought you were staying at your girlfriend’s place.”

Dean sorta tuned out when he realized he was face-to-face with Sam’s chest. He knew Sam would kill him for this later, but he leaned in and swirled his tongue over a nipple. He heard Sam practically yelp in the middle of his conversation and Dean had to keep from laughing out loud and blowing his cover.

When the roommate leaves—decided to go sleep at a friend’s place to give Sam privacy—Dean sits up, smiling down at Sam.

“Jerk,” Sam says and shoves at Dean’s shoulder.

“Aww,” Dean coos, “I’m sorry, baby.” He climbs up over Sam, settles over his lap and rests his hands on Sam’s chest. “Want me to make it up to you?” He waggles his eyebrows down at his brother but Sam’s not really paying attention. Instead, his cock is rock-hard against Dean’s ass, so Dean takes that as a yes.

He scoots back to give Sam’s cock his full attention, stroking him before he leans down and presses his tongue to the underside of Sam’s cock head. He holds his brother’s eyes before he seals his lips around the head, smiling around a mouthful of dick before sinking down and taking as much of Sam as he can. Sam moans low and deep and Dean slides up and down, wanting to make his brother feel good.

He pulls off with a pop and smiles up at his brother, going back to stroking him and moving up Sam’s body. He holds Sam at his entrance, letting the head just barely kiss his hole, before he slides down in one motion.

“Fuuuuck....” Sam groans and Dean whines, grinds his hips down onto Sam’s cock, planting his hands firmly on his brother’s chest for leverage.

“God, always fill me up so good, Sammy,” Dean groans and starts moving his hips, rolling them above Sam. His own cock is leaking over Sam’s stomach, grinding with Dean’s movements.

They start slow and Sam’s face is one of complete awe, staring up at his brother with wide eyes and moving down his body to his hips. Sam’s hands grab at Dean’s ass, squeeze his cheeks and Dean huffs a laugh and bites his lip, moving his hips faster.

“Knew you were an ass man, Sammy,” Dean teases and Sam snorts.

“Yeah, no duh,” Sam says, “you haven’t got much to offer up here.” Sam slides his hands up Dean’s body and rubs his thumbs over Dean’s nipples. Dean tilts his head back and closes his eyes, lets out a soft gasp and moves his hips harder. “Mmm,” Sam hums, “or maybe you do.”

He tweaks Dean’s nipples again and Dean groans. “Feel good?” Sam asks and Dean moans, “should I lick your little tits?” Dean gasps and is just about to nod when Sam says, “or should I play with your clit instead?”

Dean bites his lip and looks down as Sam takes his cock in his hand and rubs his thumb deliberately over the slit, slow and torturous and too much.

“Unh!” Dean yelps and shoves his hips forwards into the pressure.

“Don’t worry, I know how to take care of my girl,” Sam says and fuck Dean really can’t even be upset right now because it’s all so fucking good. Sam swirls his thumb around the head of Dean’s cock, teasing and Dean starts pounding his ass down onto Sam’s hips, getting him as deep as he can, sweat dripping down his hairline as he twists and grinds.

“You wanna come, don’t you, baby?” Sam asks and Dean nods and lets out a whine. “That’s what I thought.” Sam starts stroking Dean rough and Dean lets out moan after moan, slamming his hips down onto Sam’s as Sam thrusts up to meet him, both helping them get to their release.

“God, yes!” Dean cries out, closes his eyes and tips his head back, “Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes!”

“Fuck!” Sam yells and they’re both coming, grinding against each other hard as they ride out their orgasms, pants and moans escaping every now and then.

Dean collapses over Sam and kisses him, completely breathless. He pulls off of Sam’s cock and topples over, one leg still hooked over Sam’s hip as they make out and Sam strokes over Dean’s thigh and fuck it feels so right.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhh i'm sorry that feminization stuff came outta nowhere. now i know why i didn't post this back when i wrote it hahah but here it is now oh well no ragerts.


End file.
